


i love you more than coffee

by ElatedFangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, almost there sex scene but nope lmao, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: One day, it just clicks. Kyungsoo realizes that amidst the normal routine, surroundings, and man beside him, he never wants to lose Baekhyun. For a life time. For ever.Entry for The Little Prince Fic FestPrompt:#12 - Baekhyun/Kyungsoo[established relationship/domestic au]; just a sneak peek into a typical day at the do-byun's household. starting with morning cuddles, to completing house chores and running errands –their daily routine may seem mundane, but there's nothing they'd rather do together or rather be than their humble abode.





	i love you more than coffee

It is a rarity for Kyungsoo to have a free day. His work has been piling up on him and he has to pull numerous overtimes for the past few months to catch up and actually get on top of things.  
  
Being his own boss really is a challenge. It has proven to be hard at first but his 6-month old café has been doing better and has been raking more customers - a fact which makes him delighted, but nevertheless tired. It had been his dream since he was a child. He loves the serenity that the smell of coffee brewing brings in the morning and the comfort it gives at night. He has always loved coffee and so he has to dive in and build something that would allow him to enjoy it for as long as he can.  
  
He is glad his boyfriend supports this dream every step of the way, the very person whose legs are tangled amongst his under the blanket, lightly sighing against his neck. The man whom he loves very much, and more each day.  
  
He met him in college. He is obnoxious, loud and all the things Kyungsoo isn't. But they fit all too well and when they linked, they never left each other ever since.  
  
No problem is too big for them not to solve. No issue too hard for them not to handle. They will sit down and talk about it every time. They refuse to part ways without coming to terms and being in consensus with each other which is probably what led them 5 years along the relationship.  
  
He hugs the man, pulling him closer to his body. He kisses the other's forehead amongst the blonde hairs there and he smiles after he hears him sigh contentedly. He loves him so much, maybe even more than coffee but he won't admit that. Probably never will.  
  
It is already 10 in the morning when Kyungsoo finally decides to shake his boyfriend awake. "Baek, wake up. We need to make breakfast," he says softly as he shake the blonde man by his shoulder.  
  
The other only hums and snuggles closer against his neck and wraps his arm around his waist, leading him to sigh and give in for a few more minutes.  
  
\---  
  
It is another thirty minutes of shaking and snuggling until Kyungsoo manages to get out of his boyfriend's grasps. He proceeds to their kitchen and decides to prepare a simple toast, bacon and eggs breakfast coupled with a simple hot brew of coffee for him, but on the other hand concocting a more sophisticated drink for his boyfriend. He melts dark chocolate with milk, espresso, cocoa powder, and brown sugar and even debates on whether or not to put whipped cream, sprinkled with cinnamon powder on it. He did. Just so he can kiss them on the blonde man's lips later on.  
  
Just as he was preparing the table, his boyfriend comes strutting out of their room, hair sticking out in all directions as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Soo, did you make me hot chocolate?"  
  
Kyungsoo only hums, opening his arms to accept and hug his boyfriend who is slowly making his way to him. He kisses the man's cheek and pulls the chair for him. "Eat, baby. Before the food gets cold."  
  
Their legs tangle below the table as they slowly eat their breakfast. Kyungsoo smells the coffee aroma from his cup before taking a sip. He feels the coffee slowly seeping in his body and smiles. He loves this feeling. He loves how coffee can make him feel really energized and happy and he loves especially how this happiness can be further elevated by the man across him smiling to his own drink.  
  
"Do you like it?" Kyungsoo's voice is a deep, welcomed disturbance to the silence.  
  
"Yes, very much." The genuine smile on his boyfriend's face is enough to make Kyungsoo's heart swell. He loves this man very much. Maybe even more than coffee, and no, he wasn't willing to admit that. Not just yet.  
  
Later as planned, he kisses the whipping cream from the blonde's upper lip after his first sip, replicating the wide smile on his lips.  
  
\---  
  
It is two years along the relationship when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decides to live together. They both left their old homes and went out to find a new apartment that would suit their taste. They needed a kitchen that was spacious enough to accommodate Kyungsoo's adventures and misadventures with coffee beans and dishes. They also needed a well-lit living room that was wide enough to accommodate Baekhyun's late night plannings and art-making all for the sake of his little angels in the kindergarten where he was teaching at. They needed a bedroom that was not too cramped - one that could easily accommodate their queen-sized bed and still have enough room for them to place furniture inside. The place was decent and just about perfect for them - a two-bedroom apartment. Not that they use the other room but Kyungsoo wanted them to be prepared, in case one of their friends decided to crash in their place.  
  
It has been a home for three years now, an essential component of their relationship but for Kyungsoo, whatever and wherever they are as long as he is with Baekhyun, he is home. He won't tell Baekhyun this though or else the man wouldn't stop beaming and clinging to him. Not that he hated that either.  
  
\---  
  
"Soo. Are we going out to buy groceries later?" Baekhyun's voice rings through the house from where he was situated in the living room floor, materials spread before him as he cuts out a drawing of a banana.  
  
Kyungsoo emerges from the kitchen and sits on the couch behind Baekhyun. "I could go alone so you can finish what you are doing." He reaches out to massage the scalp beneath the blonde hair in front of him.  
  
Baekhyun contentedly sighs at the gesture, "Nonsense. Let's go together. I'll be done here in a few."  
  
Kyungsoo hums. Baekhyun is always like this, never the one to pass up time they can spend together. Especially now that it comes rarely for them. Kyungsoo loves that about him.  
  
\---  
  
"Should we get this one?" Baekhyun asks, referring to the soy sauce, as they pass by the condiments section.  
  
Kyungsoo only looks at it for a second and continues to push the cart they are using to put their groceries in before check out. "We still have a bottle of that in stock." Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun by the waist and places his boyfriend's hands on the handle. "Leave this to me, Baek. I know the kitchen and stocks at home more than you do."  
  
Baekhyun's smile was sheepish and he proceeds on to pushing the cart too. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help."  
  
"Hmm?" Kyungsoo turns to his side to see his boyfriend's weak smile. "Help? Where?" he asks.  
  
"At home."  
  
Kyungsoo pulls the blonde man closer to his side and rests his cheek on his shoulder. The other is taller than him just by a few centimeters but he has bigger build than the other. He can easily pull and push him, something he very often does outside or inside the confines of their home.  
  
Baekhyun is such a sucker for affection. He always initiates it and Kyungsoo doesn't mind. Kyungsoo likes the attention, though he never admits this to the other. He thinks Baekhyun knows about it anyway as he never fails to give it. There are random times though that Kyungsoo would initiate it - mindlessly doing it, and he can literally see his boyfriend glow because of the action. The random push and pulls are such a big deal for the other. Very accepting of any kind of affection, no matter how little.  
  
"You don't have to. The kitchen is my territory. Yours is the living room. You know that, baby." Kyungsoo pokes Baekhyun's side which elicited a giggle from the other. Always the ticklish one. "Also, you are doing a good job cleaning. That's enough." This time, Kyungsoo leaves a peck on the blonde man's cheek.  
  
Baekhyun turns to him and smiles. So bright. Always so bright. "I love you." He kisses Kyungsoo fully on the lips.  
  
\---  
  
Baekhyun brings up the school trip one night during dinner. The blonde man's ankle brushes Kyungsoo's leg for a few times before speaking up. "Soo, I'll be gone for a few days next week."  
  
Kyungsoo continues to chew on his food. He cooked his own recipe of kimchi spaghetti, which Baekhyun grew to love over the years, for their dinner. He looks at the blonde man who only smiled at him. "Was this the school trip you've mentioned a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes. The school administrators have planned it for so long. They debated on whether to push it or not since it is a trip that spans for a few days and the students are just pups," Baekhyun affirms before eating a forkful of spaghetti.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles at the last word. Baekhyun has the habit of calling his students his _pups_. Kyungsoo agrees he should, he is the beagle father - what with his very bright and lovable personality. His students take that from him.  
  
"How many days exactly will you be gone?" Kyungsoo inquires further. Baekhyun raises three fingers. "So you'll be gone for three days straight?"  
  
The other man only hums as he chews his food.  
  
"Alright. Just make sure you take care, okay? Take care of the students too."  
  
Baekhyun smiles and reaches for his hand across the table. "Of course, you know I will. I love you, Soo."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
\---  
  
It takes two whole days without Baekhyun when it hits Kyungsoo. He cannot stand losing Baekhyun. He cannot stand having the man gone.  
  
The first night is a struggle. Suddenly, the queen-sized bed has too much space, the house is a whole lot quieter and the air in the house is a little bit colder. Kyungsoo usually falls asleep a few minutes into reading a book when he got into bed, his side warm against Baekhyun's back as the other scrolls through his social media in his phone. But Baekhyun's absence has become more evident with how Kyungsoo has given up on reading and has decided that twisting and turning on his bed will make him sleep earlier.  
  
He's wrong.  
  
It was almost 2AM when his body retires, finally deciding he is tired enough and finally succumbing to sleep.

 

A grumpy Kyungsoo makes the baristas nervous and this is exactly what Irene and Wendy are when Kyungsoo entered the cafe at early morn. The two instantly got to work, redoing the cleaning, re-wiping the tables and stealing glances towards Kyungsoo's direction every now and then. A grumpy Kyungsoo is a scary Kyungsoo. He glares, he raises his voice and he is not himself. It happens very rarely and when it does, the baristas learned to keep their distance.  
  
Wendy plucks up the courage and approaches Kyungsoo when the black haired man frowns at a customer yet again for the _nth_ time that morning. She takes over the register and speaks slowly, talking to her boss, "Boss, are you okay?"  
  
Kyungsoo's forehead is a wrinkle when he turns to the barista, his voice a rumble when he spoke, "What do you mean?"  
  
Wendy tenses at the question. She stutters when she answers, "Oh, uh, y-you seem t-to be in a bad mood since earlier."  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. He presses the sides of his head with his thumb and middle finger, "I'm sorry. I just had too little sleep. I woke up at 4AM."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Baekhyun went on a trip and I had a hard time sleeping alone."  
  
Wendy giggles at the statement, earning him a look from the black haired man. "I'm not laughing at you. I just found it cute that you have grown quite dependent on Baekhyun."  
  
"I'm not-" Kyungsoo stops himself mid-sentence because he realizes that indeed, he is. He is dependent on Baekhyun. He has grown to be. The blonde man has carved himself to be a big part of his life that even just a night of him being away from Kyungsoo makes the man uncomfortable.  
  
"Have you never been apart before?" Wendy asks.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. "We have. Even longer than three days but I've never been this uncomfortable without him, at least not on the first day. I don't know what got into me but it's just the first night and I'm already twisting and turning."  
  
Wendy hums at the confession and smiles. "Sounds like wedding bells to me."  
  
Kyungsoo only widens his eyes, his heart suddenly pounding hard in his chest.

  
  
Junmyeon is clad in a sleek navy blue suit and a dark blue and black patterned tie when he walks in Kyungsoo's cafe. He goes straight to the register and when Kyungsoo sees his next customer on the other side of the counter, he hears the man gasp.  
  
"Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon exclaims, stretching both of his arms to reach the shorter male to give an awkward hug, despite the counter between them. "I didn't know I'll meet you here!"  
  
"Hi, Junmyeon-hyung. How are you?" Kyungsoo smiles at the elder, responding to the awkward hug by tapping the elders shoulders.  
  
Junmyeon smiles at the younger fondly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, as well. What brought you here hyung?"  
  
Junmyeon points somewhere outside of the cafe, "I work a couple of blocks from here. I didn't know you work here too. If I did, I would've tried this place earlier."  
  
"We opened just recently. If I knew you work nearby, I would've invited you too."  
  
Irene suddenly interrupts their conversation, tapping Kyungsoo on his shoulder. "Boss, the line is getting longer. I think you should join your friend in one of the tables."  
  
Kyungsoo, flustered by the interruption, peeks at the line behind Junmyeon and speaks, "Oh right. Serve us the coffee of the day and two slices of cake, Irene, please. Thank you." The black haired male leads the elder to a seat beside the window and smiles at the man again.  
  
"Are you the owner of this cafe?" Junmyeon inquires, his eyes wide as he waits for Kyungsoo to answer the question.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly. "Yes, hyung."  
  
"Wow! That's great, Kyungsoo! This is your dream!"  
  
Kyungsoo grins at Junmyeon and accepts the elder's hand when he squeezes his on the table. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had been very good friends in college. Kyungsoo took classes a year advanced than his batch mates which allowed him to know Junmyeon and his other friends. They took the same major and had classes together back in the days. They hung out numerous of times until Junmyeon introduced him to his friend circle and the circle later took him in. Shortly after Junmyeon graduated though, he decided to go to New York and work there. Kyungsoo never saw him and heard from him since, aside from what he sees in social media which Baekhyun shows him as he has none of his own.  
  
"So how are you? Like how's life for you?" Junmyeon beams at the younger as he asks.  
  
Kyungsoo returns the beam by grinning brightly as well, all too happy to see an old friend. "I'm fine, really. Happy and content."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm just stumbling around myself." Junmyeon laughs lightheartedly. "I'm lonely but at least, I'm earning lots."  
  
The younger laughs at the statement with the elder. "Why lonely? You broke up with Yifan hyung?" he inquires.  
  
"We broke up years ago. I met him in college when we still had time for each other, you know that. But when we graduated and had work, we realized we're already professionals and had very little time for each other to connect. It was worse when I went to New York to further my career, he decided he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't wait for me anymore."  
  
Kyungsoo frowns, his forehead wrinkling yet again. Junmyeon and Yifan had been a really strong and stable couple back when they were college. Everyone in their circle of friends were ready to bet that the two would eventually settle down and marry each other.  
  
The younger is sad of the news of them breaking up and somehow, he can understand where Yifan is coming from. Being away from your loved one is really hard. Given that Yifan and Junmyeon both work in the corporate world - and all the more for Yifan, as he works as a lawyer for one of the biggest company in South Korea, it is understandable how the two barely had the time for each other. When the very little time they had got snatched completely when Junmyeon went overseas, it is understandable how Yifan decided to break things off.  
  
Kyungsoo cannot see himself doing the same though. A night is torture. Losing the man completely is a whole new story. A story he is not willing to delve in.  
  
"So how about you? Are you dating someone?" Junmyeon pries the younger.  
  
Kyungsoo puts on a smile despite the onslaught of thoughts just a few moments prior. "Yes."  
  
"Oh! Really? Who's the lucky one? Do I know this person?"  
  
"Of course. You know Baekhyun from college."  
  
"Oh you are still dating Baekhyun? The loud one?"  
  
Kyungsoo laughs at the description. Baekhyun is indeed loud. A total opposite of him, indeed. "Yes. We are still together."  
  
"Oh, wow. I didn't think you'd last this long. How many years is it? Four? Five?"  
  
"It has been five years." Kyungsoo smiles at the thought. Five years with the man he loves the most. It only seemed like yesterday when they first met. Cheesy but true.  
  
"You were the total opposites of each other, I never knew that that would make you stick together better." Junmyeon's gaze at him is soft. He smiles fondly and reaches for his hand again. The elder squeezes his hand and speaks softly, "it seems like you have found your match, Kyungsoo."  
  
Kyungsoo smiles. "It seems like it, hyung."  
  
\---  
  
Kyungsoo is cooking dinner when he hears the front door open. Shortly after, he feels a pair of hands snaking their way around his waist, a face snuggles to his neck and a pair of lips leaves kisses behind his ear to the base of his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much, baby."  
  
Kyungsoo hums, places the wooden spoon on the kitchen counter and turns inside the arms enveloped around him. "I missed you too, baby." He holds the elder's face and tilts his head slightly. When their lips meet, Kyungsoo sighs at the feeling. He missed this warmth. He missed this sweetness. He missed _his_ Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun is responding to the kiss with fervor, pulling Kyungsoo closer by the waist. The blonde man's mouth opens when he felt Kyungsoo prod at his lips with his tongue. The black haired male does not hesitate to lick the insides of his boyfriend's cavern, sucking his tongue when the other moans. Kyungsoo lets his hands roam downwards until it settles to the other's bottoms, squeezes both of the cheeks at the same time and releases the him from their lip lock.  
  
"I have to finish cooking our dinner first. Go shower so we can eat when you're done." Kyungsoo smiles at the panting Baekhyun in front of him. He is in the same state as the blonde man, his heart pounding against his chest, he bets his boyfriend can feel it against his own as they are connected chest to chest. As appealing as devouring Baekhyun right then and there sounds, he needs to finish his dish and feed the other first. The other is tired from the trip already and he needs to take care of him.  
  
Kyungsoo pecks the other's lips who whined and attempted to connect their lips longer. He only giggles and pushes the other towards their room. "Go and shower, baby. We'll have plenty of time to kiss later."  
  
"Give me lots." Baekhyun pouts as he drags his feet on the floor.  
  
"I will. Lots and lots." Kyungsoo leaves a kiss again on the blonde man's cheek and goes back to the kitchen.  
  
  
Right after dinner, Baekhyun insists on washing the dishes after sitting Kyungsoo down on the sofa in the living room, demanding that he relax and wait for him to finish the chore. Kyungsoo, albeit confused, nevertheless follows Baekhyun's demands and watched the drama playing on the television. The drama episode is only halfway through when Baekhyun turns off the TV and drags Kyungsoo to their room.  
  
"Baek, are you okay?" Kyungsoo finally worriedly asks the blonde man, when the other closes the door.  
  
Baekhyun only hums and climbs to bed. He then calls the black haired male over through a come hither motion which Kyungsoo obliges to, crawling to the blonde man. When he was about plop himself down beside the man, Baekhyun slings his arms around his neck and kisses him fervently.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps, surprised by the attack from his boyfriend. Baekhyun lets himself fall on his back, dragging the black haired male down with him and Kyungsoo's body crashes against his boyfriend who accommodated him expertly by opening his legs.

Kyungsoo responds to the kiss passionately. He can feel Baekhyun squirming under him, already softly moaning when he sucked the other's bottom lip particularly hard. Kyungsoo notes, reminding himself again, how Baekhyun's lips are so soft, so pink and so inviting. He surrenders himself more to the lust brewing inside him by letting his tongue wander the other's mouth.  
  
A few moments into the aggressive lip lock, Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun's hips moving against his and he hisses against the other's lips. The friction of the soft cotton clothe of their pajamas making the both of them sensitive. He can feel the other starting to harden in his pants as he continues to rut against Kyungsoo's hips.  
  
He releases the other's lips, holds Baekhyun's hips steady and sits on his heels in between the blonde's legs. "Seems like someone is eager."  
  
Kyungsoo's speaking voice is deep but his voice inside the confines of their bedroom is even deeper and Baekhyun _loves_ it, his mewl is very telling of how he much does.  
  
Baekhyun bites his red, kiss-assaulted lips, his eyes hooded. Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun does this as the blonde man knows how these wears his patience thin. Kyungsoo is a patient man and he brings this trait in bed. With five years of relationship, Baekhyun definitely knows how to cut his patience short.  
  
Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun slides his fingers from his lips down to his torso, touch feather light, making his body more sensitive than it already is. Kyungsoo's voice is a rumble around the quiet room, "Did you think of me during your trip, baby?"  
  
Baekhyun nods his head enthusiastically, making Kyungsoo smile.  
  
"Tell me how you thought about me."  
  
Baekhyun's voice is small when he answered, "Kissing me to sleep, every night."  
  
"Hmm, do you have someone sleeping with you in your room?"  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head, gasping when Kyungsoo slides his shirt all the way to his chin. Kyungsoo pinches one of the blonde man's nipple and bends down to kiss and suck the other.  
  
Kyungsoo hums against Baekhyun's nipple and the other arches his back and mewls at the vibration. "What else did you think of, baby?"  
  
"You touching me."  
  
Kyungsoo smirks at this and slowly slides his other hand on his boyfriend's side down to his hips. The other visibly trembles under him. He licks at the nipple and when he draws back and sees them perk because of the attention he has given, he moves on to the other to give the same attention to it.  
  
Kyungsoo hooks his fingers on Baekhyun's pajama's bands and pulls it down slightly - just until the other's mid-thigh. Baekhyun arches his body all the while Kyungsoo's ministrations, gasping when Kyungsoo palms his clothed erection.  
  
The black haired male lifts his face from the other's torso and moved upward towards his ear. He licks at the shell of his ear and leaves kisses behind it, "Like this?"  
  
The blonde man squirms under him and nods.  
  
"You're a naughty boy, aren't you? Thinking about me this way when you're on a trip with your students," Kyungsoo softly bites the shell of the elder's ear and licks at it right after.  
  
"I- I'm n-not. I just m-miss you."  
  
Kyungsoo hums and moves downwards. When he was face to face with Baekhyun's clothed erection, he smiles. "I know baby. I'll take care of you now, okay?"  
  
\---  
  
Kyungsoo's breathing has just evened out when he plops down to bed after cleaning up Baekhyun with a warm towel. The blonde man immediately clings to him and hugs him when he got to his side of the bed. He hugs the elder back, arm under the other man's head as cushion, despite the pillow.  
  
He kisses the other's forehead and smiles when he hears the man hum, satisfied.  
  
"How was your trip, babe?"  
  
Baekhyun shifts, rests his chin on his bare chest - as they didn't bother changing anymore - and looks at him. "It was lots of fun. The kids loved it."  
  
Baekhyun's eyes shine whenever he talks about his students . During these times, Kyungsoo could feel his happiness radiating, his passion flowing through each of his works, words and actions for his students.  
  
This is one of the few things that made Kyungsoo fall _more_ in love to Baekhyun. He may be loud, he may be obnoxious and he may be the total opposite of him but he is passionate, lovable and very caring to the people he treasures. He doesn't think twice of smacking sense into people, he can get very annoying, he can get very noisy but at the end of the day, he does all of these because he loves and treasures the people around him. That probably was why Kyungsoo was so drawn to him since the first day. Baekhyun radiates happiness and Kyungsoo craves that happiness and contentment that only the other man can give.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time." Kyungsoo taps the blonde man's nose.  
  
Baekhyuns scrunches his nose and smiles, he kisses Kyungsoo's chest before speaking again. "How about you, Soo? How was your days here without me?"  
  
Kyungsoo's voice was quiet when he answers, "Awful."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Kyungsoo sighs and began to narrate the hells he has been through the past days, "I had very little sleep and because of that, I'm very grumpy at work which is bad because I kept glaring at people, even though I didn't mean to."  
  
Baekhyun giggles, he knows for a fact that Kyungsoo hates getting less sleep than he needs and if he does, he glares and yells without even meaning to.  
  
"The house felt really spacious and lonely. I always forgot that I'm cooking just for myself and not for you too. I always turned to your side of the bed when I wake up only to find that you weren't there."  
  
Baekhyun frowns, "I'm--"  
  
Kyungsoo shushes him, "but I got to see Junmyeon hyung the other day so it's not all bad."  
  
"Oh the one you were very close with in college?" Baekhyun asks, clearly surprised.  
  
Kyungsoo hums, "Yeah, the one you were always jealous with," he laughs when he sees the pout on Baekhyun's lips.  
  
"I assure you, I can still be jealous now."  
  
The black haired man laughs loudly at the remark, which earned him a soft smack across the chest. "He made me realize one thing though, babe."  
  
Baekhyun searches his eyes for answers and so Kyungsoo provides. "Life without you is a life I rather not live."  
  
Baekhyun's eyes widened, pink dusting his cheeks. The after sex glow suits Baekhyun greatly but the flustered, after-sexed Baekhyun is top tier, and Kyungsoo definitely wants to continue seeing that.  
  
"Will you stay with me for the rest of our lives, Baekhyun?"  
  
If Baekhyun thought he couldn't blush any _more_ he is wrong.

"What are you, proposing or something?" Baekhyun giggles, smacking the black haired male lightly on his chest. He stops when he feels the others chest. "Why is your heart pounding so hard?"  
  
"Because _I am_ proposing." It's Kyungsoo's turn to search the other's eyes. He searches the brown orbs for any hint of doubt, any hint of fear, any hint that he should take back what he said.  
  
But he found none.  
  
Baekhyun's smile is so bright, blinding, even for Kyungsoo who is supposedly used to the brightness that is Byun Baekhyun. The other man's blonde hair that sits messily atop his head, very telling of what just happened prior to the conversation, falls to his eyes, casting a slight shadow on his eyes and covering them as they slowly tear up. He lets his head fall on Kyungsoo's chest and sobs.  
  
"I _cannot_ live my life without you too. Even if I could, I would never choose to." Baekhyun says in between sobs.  
  
Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat, and then it swells. He beams and cups the other's face, bending down to peck on the other's lips. His chest has now become wet with the tears, snot and saliva combined but he doesn't complain. Baekhyun's emotional outburst effectively replicates the chaos that has become of his inner feelings.  
  
Baekhyun surges forward to kiss him properly, holding his head in place with his right hand and supporting himself with the other.  
  
The kiss this time is different. The kiss is sweeter, slower, and more content. Their feelings, despite being stable before has become more stable. Their emotions more at ease and assured. Their turmoils gone. Everything is better with just one promise - a promise of a life time.  
  
Nothing changes. Only the fact that they now choose to live together - _forever_.

And now, Kyungsoo is finally ready to admit, "I love you more than coffee, Byun Baekhyun."

_\---_

_He met him in college. He is obnoxious, loud and all the things Kyungsoo isn't. But they fit all too well and when they linked, they never left each other ever since._

_No problem is too big for them not to solve. No issue too hard for them not to handle. They will sit down and talk about it every time. They refuse to part ways without coming to terms and being in consensus with each other which probably is what led them 5 years along the relationship_ and now, to more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I know this doesn't exactly coincide with the prompt ToT I don't know what I'm doing with this, really. I'm sorry, especially to the prompter.  
> I'm also sorry for any errors, I'll correct them once I have the time.  
> Lastly, I'm so sorry, I haven't written actual smut in so long (or anything, actually). I'm sorry I cut that short on you ToT  
> But if you really want it (still), tell me and I'll try my best to do it hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it even just the slightest bit.
> 
> P.S. Baekhyun insisted he wash the dishes because he wants Kyungsoo to save the energy for the seksss @.@


End file.
